Bedtime Rewritten
by sprog101
Summary: This is a rewritten one shot that I've put up under the same name. Please read and enjoy and review if you like. Thanks.


**Hello, I have rewritten this story. So feel free to read this new one. It is under the same title as the first draft of this story. Read and enjoy.**

**From Sprog101**

(These characters belong to the author and not me unless you haven't heard of them before J please read and enjoy J thank you!)

Bedtime

Rashel pushed the door of her daughter's bedroom open. She looked inside to find her six year old daughter Annabelle curled up next to her father who was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling down at her. In his thoughts Rashel had never seen Quinn truly happy before she had come into his life. But since she had come into his life and shown him that he could be a good person, he had hardly stopped smiling. He always had something to smile about and could almost always see a positive side to everything. They had both taught each other to love and to care once more since they had forgotten long ago how to do that. Then their baby girl had come along.

Annabelle looked so much like her father. She had the seen hair, skin tone and even personality as her father. The only thing she had gotten from her mother was the colour of her beautiful eyes.

Rashel walked into the room, her hand placed on her six month baby bump as she did. "What are you two up to now?" she asked with a smile on her face. Quinn looked up at his pregnant wife and his smile only grew. She looked beautiful even though she was carrying his child and seemed to be getting mood swings every couple of hours. Quinn still loved her same as she did when they had first met. Even though he wasn't willing to admit it at first. Quinn grinned as his wife stood in the doorway, watching her family. He planted a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. Annabelle giggled and curled up even closer against her father.

"Daddy was telling me how you and him met mommy," Annabelle told her with a giggle. Rashel smiled, and as she shook her head gently she walked to sit at the end of the bed. Which meant that Quinn was telling his side of the story and was not telling the whole story. Quinn just smiled at his wife as he held their daughter close to him.

"I think its time for someone to go sleep and ignore daddy's silly stories," Rashel told their yawning daughter with a smile. Annabelle nodded sleepily and pushed back her duvet. She crawled across her bed and planted a sloppy kiss against her mother's cheek.

"Night night mommy, night night baby," the six year old girl said sleepily, already falling asleep as her father scooped her up, before placing her back in her bed. He tucked her in gently, making sure she was safe and warm. Their daughter had already fallen asleep as she held onto her teddy that she had named Buttons. She had had the teddy since she was born and still refused to let him go. Though her parents and friends found it cute. Everyone had something they held onto.

Quinn bent down and kissed Annabelle's forehead gently. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered softly before walking out of the room as quietly as possible. Rashel stood up before walking over to their daughter.

"Night baby girl," she whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek. She headed out of the room quietly as she joined her husband in the corridor. Quinn reached over and closed the door silently. He then looked at his wife with a smile. "You're such a good father," Rashel told her husband with a smile. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the comment and leaned down to kiss his wife's lips gently. He could tell she was tired. When she had been carrying Annabelle and this baby too, she got tired a lot quicker than normal and had lack of sleep because of the amount of morning sickness and baby kicks.

As Quinn pulled back he looked at her. "And you're an amazing mother," he replied. He bent down quickly and picked her up bridal style, smirking when she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. Quinn smiled and carried her to their room. They both knew that their daughter wasn't the only one who needed sleep. Everyone in their household needed a good night's rest.

**Review please thank you if you do**


End file.
